Lecciones de Danza
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: El tango... un baile atrevido y mordaz, ambas se habían vito por primera vez, pero un baile basto para reunirlas, eso y las Lecciones de Danza


_**Disclaimer**_: _Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko._

_Termineeeeeeeeeeeee alabado sea Dios, es el fic mas largo que he escrito hasta el momento 6,114 palabras xDDD_

Espero y les guste, y con ustedes;

_**Lecciones de Danza.**_

El verano recién comenzaba, y por consecuencia un nuevo año escolar empezaría.

Kuvira Beifong era la maestra de danza y baile más reconocida en la academia de artes Zaofu, por consecuencia la más codiciada, cuando recién comenzaban las clases. Kuvira era una joven de veinticinco años de edad, delgada, de tez blanca, cabello azabache y ojos verde esmeralda.

A pesar de ser joven, era la mejor, incluso llego a superar a su maestra Suyin Beifong, su madre adoptiva y Directora de la academia de artes.

Esa tarde, Kuvira se encontraba practicando un poco en el gimnasio una parte de El Lago De Los Cisnes. Cuando se vio interrumpida por la presencia de una transeúnte que atraída por la interpretación de la otra, se quedo a observar atentamente.

− ¿Te gusta el espectáculo?− Pregunto divertida la maestra que observo como la otra joven se ponía nerviosa.

−P-perdone, yo solo buscaba a la señorita Kuvira− Respondió apenada.

−Pues la has encontrado. –Le contesto mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios –a tus ordenes, ¿Qué necesitas?

−Bueno, yo quisiera saber, ¿si usted da lecciones privadas?− Pregunto tímidamente.

La pregunta pareció tomar por sorpresa a la joven maestra.

− ¿Lecciones privadas?− pregunto incrédulamente − ¿Por qué no te unes a las grupales?

−Lo que pasa, es que soy realmente mala y… yo necesito lecciones privadas…− Dijo avergonzada

−A decir verdad… nunca he dado lecciones privadas… pero supongo que existe una primera vez para todo− Le dijo mientras se acercaba a una mesa con bastantes papeles − ¿Qué tipo de horario necesitas?− Pregunto revisando su agenda.

−Lunes… Miércoles y viernes de... cuatro de la tarde a siete−

−Supongo que ese horario se me adapta bien− dijo con una sonrisa.−creo que serán aquí ¿Cierto?

−Si, Así es.−

−Muy bien, comenzamos hoy Lunes ¿Señorita?− Pregunto Kuvira.

− ¡oh! Cierto, casi lo olvido… Mi nombre es Kyoshi−

−Excelente, Bueno yo soy Kuvira Beifong, cosa que creo que ya sabes –Dijo guiñándole el ojo− entonces Kyoshi, te espero aquí a las cuatro, Trae tu uniforme por favor− Le sonrió amablemente.

−Hasta mas tarde entonces− se despidió Kyoshi saliendo del gimnasio de Danza.

−Hasta luego− Kuvira observo como la joven salía del gimnasio para después recriminarse –Lecciones privadas… ¡desde cuando soy tan accesible!

Pero al parecer Suyin también le recriminaría sus acciones

− ¡¿Qué aceptaste, que?! –La inmutable Suyin se encontraba más que sorprendida. − ¿No estás enferma cariño?, si gustas yo daré tus clases, parece que tienes calentura− comento su madre, mientras tocaba su frente con cara aflicción total.

−No estoy enferma madre− Exclamo con evidente molestia, para luego quitarse a su madre de encima.

−Pues no puedo pensar en otra cosa, porque lo que has hecho es tan raro de ti− hablo mientras volvía a su escritorio. –Te juró que me matarías de la sorpresa, si hubieras aceptado a ir a casa de la chica.

− ¡Por favor madre! No es taaaaaan raro… −antes de continuar se detuvo a analizar un poco la situación − ¿o si?

−Suyin Suspiro antes de contestar –Pues si, si es raro, muchas chicas han pedido lecciones privadas antes y tu no has querido aceptar…

−Pero… madre− Pero antes de poder refutar Suyin la interrumpió.

−Te conozco a la perfección hija mía, hay algo en esa chica que te hizo cambiar de opinión y es algo muy fuerte−.

−Pero tampoco es como si me hubiera enamorado de ella, no la conozco y mucho menos podría sentir atracción.−

−Yo nunca hable de un enamoramiento− canturreo y le sonrió de manera altiva a su hija.

−Ehhhh… y-yo –tartamudeo.

Kuvira intentaba defenderse inútilmente, mientras Suyin reía al ver a su hija en tal enredo, aunque ella ya sabía que su hija había sido flechada cuando vio a esa chica… solo faltaba que su hija fuera correspondida.

* * *

><p>Las cuatro se llegaron rápidamente para Kuvira, quien daba incansable sus clases regulares. Las cuales llegarían a su término por el día de hoy, con las de Kyoshi.<p>

Kuvira esperaba con una paciencia impropia en ella, a que llegara Kyoshi.

−Perdone la tardanza señorita Beifong− Exclamo la jovencita que llego casi tropezándose. –Estaba en la escuela… y proyecto extra, la maestra malvada ¡y no me dejaban salir!

−Tranquila –Kuvira tomo con sus fuertes manos los hombros de Kyoshi y la movió suavemente para que la viera a los ojos− no has llegado tan retrasada. –Sonrío.

−yo… −Kyoshi observo hipnotizada a los ojos de Kuvira, olvidando de pronto su preocupación.

−tranquila…− sonrío Kuvira –comencemos ¿quieres?

−Ehhhh… si− se separa de Kuvira.

−Bien, mira Kyoshi, la danza es algo muy diferente al baile, aunque van de la mano, generalmente el baile suele ser sólo una expresión de nuestro cuerpo, que no necesita mas que un estimulo musical o sonoro con un ritmo, genero y tiempo indefinido, el baile no necesita pasos definidos ni coreografías, ya que, suele ser utilizado como método de diversión, o de expresionismo menos estricto.−

−Entiendo, el baile es como lo que hacemos en las fiestas−.

−Exacto… Y la danza suele ser más estricta, ya que al ser más formalizada y al entrar en la cultura, tiene ritmos y pasos ya establecidos.

−Como el tango o el ballet ¿verdad?−.

−Si, nosotras aprenderemos a lo largo del año, cuatro danzas especificas, Tango, Flamenco, Salsa y Ballet. ¿Con cual empezamos?

−me gustaría comenzar con el ballet− dijo Kyoshi sonriendo.

-bien. –Sonríe −Te recuerdo que a final de año debemos presentar un baile, para demostrar el progreso que obtuvimos.− comienza a ayudar a Kyoshi a estirar− con uno de los grupos montaremos el lago de los cisnes. − Pone una mano en la espalda de Kyoshi y con la otra la ayuda a estirar su pie− con otro nos uniremos con el taller de teatro y montaremos un musical, que se llama el ultimo flamenco del diablo. Pero ¿que haríamos nosotras? Solo somos dos.

− ¿Y si nosotras dos bailamos tango?− pregunta algo sonrojada.

Kuvira solo acertó a quedarse pensativa y callada mientras analizaba la idea, se sorprendió tanto que soltó a la pobre Kyoshi que por poco se cae al no tener soporte.

−no parece tan mala idea− agrega dibujando una sonrisa ladina en sus labios, después de despertar de su aletargo.

−Entonces cambie de opinión, deberíamos empezar con el tango –Sonríe Kyoshi acomodando un mechón rebelde de su cabello.

−Tango… −Dice al aire, con aires de emoción, para luego recordar que ella es la maestra y proseguir− ¿segura? –Le pregunta aun insegura viéndole a Kyoshi y ella asiente− Bien… El tango es una danza característica de Rio de Plata, como puedes saber, en el tango predominan los abrazos estrechos –Dice algo incomoda con el tema –Pero… no por eso deja de ser hermoso, es uno de los bailes o danzas mas apasionantes y cautivadoras que he visto en toda mi vida. –Agrega con Apasionamiento –Te soy sincera cuando te digo que me parece la mezcla perfecta de música y pasos… siempre atrevidos, apasionados, cariñosos, algunas veces mordaces. El tango puede trasmitir odio, enojo, amor, desamor, tristeza, Todo… cualquier sentimiento que el bailarín quiera transmitir.

Kyoshi no podía hacer más que mirar como Kuvira le hablaba sobre el tango. A decir verdad ahora entendía por que era la mejor maestra no solo de la academia Zaofu, sino de toda la región.

Era bastante pasional, se entregaba completamente al baile. Conocía perfectamente el origen de cada baile y danza, sus pasos y principalmente las diferentes emociones que podían transmitir. Pero Kyoshi jamás la había visto bailar, cosa que le intrigaba.

Aquellos que habían visto bailar a Kuvira Beifong, contaban que era como ver a la mismísima musa de la danza Terpsícore encarnada en una mortal, una mortal que podría cautivar a cualquier persona con solo un par de pasos.

Kyoshi no creía nada hasta verlo con sus propios ojos y quería ver a la famosa Kuvira en acción, a pesar de que solo había logrado verla menos de medio minuto, mientras la buscaba.

−Bueno, comencemos con algo básico− Dice preparándose Kuvira –En el tango es muy común ir de adelante hacia atrás, pero siempre harás esto, para avanzar hacia adelante se comienza con el pie izquierdo. Con el derecho para ir hacia atrás. –le explica mientras da dos pasos− sería… izquierda, uno, dos, cierro.−repite Kuvira dando un paso, luego otro y cerrando con las piernas juntas.− y lo mismo hacia atrás –Repite el paso pero con la pierna derecha.

−Eso es fácil− comenta Kyoshi.

−Hagámoslo en pareja –le dice mientras se acerca a Kyoshi.

−Bien− Contesta mientras se acerca a Kuvira y toma su mano, mientras la otra la coloca sobre el hombro de Kuvira.

Kuvira coloca su mano en la cintura espalda de Kyoshi y toma su mano.

−Mira Kyoshi, Cuando yo quiera que vayas hacia adelante moveré mi mano− Dice mientras mueve su mano delicadamente hacia adelante− y daremos los dos pasos –Después la empuja suavemente de su espalda− y cuando haga esto, quiere decir que debes ir hacia atrás. Intentemos –Kuvira se separa de Kyoshi, y enciende la radio para tomar a Kyoshi− Veamos… −Kuvira da la señal para ir de adelante hacia atrás y Kyoshi sigue bastante bien− a este paso se le llama Iniciación. –dice mientras se separa nuevamente de Kyoshi y apaga la música.

−mmmm, si todos los pasos son así de fáciles aprenderé bastante rápido. – comenta pensativa.

−Si, supongo –La mira− ¿Por qué dices que eres mala en el baile?, eres buena y aprendes rápido, no debes subestimarte tanto Kyoshi, con un poco de practica serás una gran bailarina. –La agarra en posición de nuevo –Continuemos platicando mientras practicamos. –Enciende la música y suena el tango _Loca._

−Pues… siempre he sido mala bailando, mi coordinación es mala, eso sumándole mi impaciencia para aprender o la frustración de no tener la capacidad de hacer algo, me hace pensar que soy mala, en muchas cosas.− Kyoshi hablaba algo desalentada.

−No creas que te estoy inventando o que te lo digo para hacerte sentir mejor. Te diré que yo era la peor bailarina del mundo, siempre he amado el baile y digamos que en el orfanatorio no podía aprender mucho. Pero un día llego Suyin –Le cuenta mientras continúan practicando el paso− Buscaba adoptar un niño… −Empieza a salir del paso guiando a Kyoshi –Al final termino adoptándome a mi –Le da vuelta−

−Espera… ¿Suyin es tu madre?−

−Si, así es, soy su única hija, ella no puede tener hijos. En fin, Ella había notado mi singular gusto por el baile, así que un día en que estábamos en la academia, sugirió ser mi maestra de baile. Como te lo habrás esperado acepte. Nunca en mi vida experimente una felicidad igual. –Inclina a Kyoshi− Aprendí de la mejor, aunque, sentía que aun debía aprender más, que era momento de que probara mis alas y volará nuevas alturas.

− ¿Y que paso?− Kyoshi se sentía algo incomoda por la posición en que la mujer la tenía.

–Vuelven a seguir con el paso de Iniciación− a los dieciséis años de edad, entre a la universidad de Artes, Las cuatro naciones. Me dieron una beca por mi brillante desempeño. Allí aprendí danzas tradicionales de todo el mundo, su origen, su significado, aprendí baile contemporáneo, baile moderno –Le da vueltas a Kyoshi, apegándola a ella y después se separan para continuar bailando.- Todo lo que te puedas imaginar, pero mas que nada –Comienza el tango _Por Una Cabeza−_ supe que el baile era mi pasión. –Levanta Kyoshi fácilmente− Cuando regrese a Republic City después de estar tres años en la universidad, Las Cuatro Naciones y terminar la carrera en Artes, volví a casa y pedí trabajo aquí en la academia Zaofu, al principio no tenía muchos alumnos, pero con uno que quisiera tomar clases conmigo bastaba. La gente pensaba que era muy joven para enseñar –Comienza con pasos mas difíciles- Todo cambio con el primer grupo que acumule. Todos tenían una gran disposición y muchas ganas de aprender, nos entendimos bastante bien. El día de las presentaciones finales, nos lucimos… desde ese día se me ha reconocido, aunque pienso que exageran un poco. –baila y maneja a Kyoshi a su gusto−. Ya sabes como son –Termina la canción y Kuvira tenía a Kyoshi en una posición inclinada muy comprometedora, de manera en la que casi rosaban sus labios.

−Eso es increíble, emmmmm− algo nerviosa y sonrojada− S-s-señorita Kuvira – Comento Vacilante− ¿podría soltarme?…

−Oh si claro− la ayuda para pararse –Perdona… me emocione− Mira la hora –Vaya que el tiempo vuela… Se supone que iba iniciarte en el tango, no darte una bailada completa –Le dice con una risita− nos excedimos por media hora, perdona fue mi culpa.

−no se preocupe… De igual manera, averigüe que no es tan complicado.− comienza a recoger sus cosas− todo es cuestión de bailar con el corazón –va hacia la salida.− nos vemos el Miércoles, muchas gracia por todo, señorita Beifong. –Se va.

−Hasta luego Kyoshi− comenta Feliz. − bailar con el corazón… tiene algo de razón− dice para si misma.

* * *

><p>Kyoshi, se encontraba camino a su casa, pensaba en lo maravillosa que se veía la señorita Kuvira bailando, estaba sorprendida y extasiada por la manera en la que bailo con ella, y al mismo tiempo recordaba la pasión que detonaban sus ojos verdes, era casi como si estuvieran encendidos en llamas.<p>

* * *

><p>Los meses iban pasando, cada mes se veía una danza, empezaron en Agosto con el tango, Septiembre con el ballet, Noviembre con el flamenco y ahora en Diciembre con la salsa.<p>

Era Día nueve, esa tarde habían organizado una fiesta de Navidad para toda la academia, antes de salir de vacaciones. A Kyoshi le costaba estar allí, ya que muchos se conocían por sus clases, y como ella tenía las lecciones Privadas no conocía a nadie.

Kyoshi usaba un lindo vestido rojo carmín, con unas zapatillas a juego. Cuando decidió que era hora de volver a casa, alguien la alcanzo y la tomo del hombro con una delicadeza que ya conocía.

− ¿Señorita Beifong?− volteo para verla sorprendida.

Kuvira vestía con un pantalón de vestir negro algo entallado y una blusa verde intenso, de seda y manga larga.

− ¿Te vas tan rápido?− Pregunto.

−Si, así es.−

− ¿Por qué?− Indago Kuvira.

−No conozco a nadie, más que a usted− se lamento Kyoshi.

−Eso va a cambiar ahora− Dijo cuando la tomo de la mano y llevo con un grupo de jóvenes− Chicos, Chicas, Les presento a Kyoshi, es alumna mía, solo que ella esta en lecciones privadas, debido a su falta de tiempo− Les presenta a Kyoshi –Pero, no me creerán que ya se quiere ir, porque no conoce a muchos por aquí. ¿Qué les parece si se nos une?

Kyoshi se quedo estática cuando Kuvira la arrastro hasta un grupo de sus alumnos, los cuales a decir verdad les agradaba la idea de que se quedase.

−Pero… yo…− iba a contar su excusa cuando una chica de piel morena la interrumpió.

−No te iras mientras nosotros estemos aquí− Toma la mano de Kyoshi y la estrecha− Mucho gusto Kyoshi, mi nombre es Korra. –Se presenta amablemente.

−Hola mi nombre es Zuko− Le estrecho la mano un joven alto, de cabello azabache y una cicatriz en el ojo, poco visible.

−Emmm… ¿Qué te paso?− Pregunto.

−Oh… si, estaba preparando un pastel y cuando me di cuenta de que el horno se había apagado, me propuse prenderlo manualmente y me queme.− Dice algo avergonzado –Pero esta sanando rápidamente. –El chico se molesto al escuchar unas risas a sus espaldas – ¡Para, ya Sokka! ¡No es chistoso que yo sepa preparar un pastel!

−Claaaarooooo. –Mira a Kyoshi− Mucho gusto preciosa, Me llamo Sokka.

− ¡Sokka! Deja de reírte de Zuko− Lo acuso una chica morena, que había llegado.

−Te presento a Katara− Le dijo Kuvira a Kyoshi− Ella esta en la clase de Pintura.

La noche no fue tan mala como Kyoshi pensaba, aunque si algo extraña con los chicos que acaba de conocer y los que conoció en todo el transcurso de la noche.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las nueve, decidió que era momento de irse. Se despidió de todos menos de una persona especial que estuvo buscando. Hasta que logró encontrarla.

− ¡Señorita Beifong!− se acerco a ella.

−Hola Kyoshi, ¿Qué ocurre?−

−Vengo a despedirme, ya me debo ir…

− ¡Cierto! Casi lo olvido, ¿Te molestaría acompañarme a mi salón antes de irte?−

−No, claro que no.

El camino del auditorio al salón fue bastante callado. Kuvira entro delante de Kyoshi, y camino directo al Árbol de navidad que adornaba el Salón y tomo una pequeña caja.

−Feliz Navidad…− le dijo Kuvira mientras le extendía la cajita para que Kyoshi la tomara.

−No puedo aceptarlo… yo no le eh traído nada a usted.

−No te angusties, Yo les traigo a todos mis alumnos un regalo de Navidad… Solo acéptalo.− Después de decir eso Kuvira se acerco a Kyoshi y la abrazo− Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo Kyoshi.

Kyoshi aún estaba sorprendida por el detalle de Kuvira.

Ambas se quedaron inmóviles disfrutando del abrazo. Hasta que Kuvira Se separó y camino a la salida.

−Nos vemos el día diez de Enero, No lo olvides− Le sonrió, antes de alejarse.

Kyoshi, solo atino a abrir el regalo de su maestra, el cual consistía en una bella gargantilla de plata con un zafiro de tamaño considerable. Razón por la cuál casi se va de espaldas.

Salió de la academia Zaofu, pensando en Kuvira, al parecer había notado que sentía cierta atracción por su maestra y este regalo la hacia tener esperanzas de que Kuvira compartiera el mismo sentimiento, La chica iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que;

−Dame todo lo que tengas y no saldrás herida muñequita− Un hombre encapuchado la estaba agarrando y en su mano tenía una daga rozando su yugular, mientras que la otra mano del hombre cubría su boca.

Kuvira estaba caminando tranquilamente de regreso a su departamento, cuando se encontró con una escena que le erizo los nervios. Era Kyoshi, siendo asaltada por un bribón.

Kuvira no podía quedarse a observar, así que se abalanzo contra el asaltante cuidando que durante ese movimiento la daga no tocara a Kyoshi.

Continúo jalando y golpeando al hombre hasta que logro separarlo de Kyoshi. Ambos comenzaron a pelear. El asaltante trataba de herir a Kuvira con el arma blanca, mientras Kuvira se concentraba en una sola cosa; proteger a Kyoshi aunque le costará la vida.

De un momento a otro Kuvira no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar la daga que se clavo en su costado izquierdo. Cayendo ella de espaldas con el asaltante encima, que movía la daga lentamente abriendo mas la herida.

Después de unos minutos se percato de que Kuvira ya estaba muy adolorida y había dejado de pelear y forcejear, saco una navaja de su ropa que se disponía a clavarle, pero cayo al suelo adolorido.

* * *

><p>Kyoshi, estaba dándole sus cosas, cuando sintió que alguien le quitaba al asaltante de atrás, pudo darse cuenta de que era Kuvira quien entro a su rescate, pero el miedo se apodero de ella cuando la vio peleando con el asaltante.<p>

Su corazón casi se detuvo en el momento en que Kuvira cayó al suelo herida seguida por el maleante que después se empeñaba en torturarla más, haciendo más grande la herida. Estaba horrorizada, estaba escuchando los gemidos de dolor de Kuvira, que la dejaron paralizada por completo.

Kyoshi logró reaccionar cuando el tipo saco una navaja que planeaba clavarle a Kuvira para acabar con su vida.

Estaba más decidida a evitar que Kuvira muriese o saliera mas herida. Así Tomo una piedra y lo golpeo en la columna con todas las fuerzas que tenía, quitándolo de encima de Kuvira, quien estaba pálida por la pérdida de sangre.

−Señorita Beifong, ¿está bien?− se acerco a Kuvira quien tenía una larga herida en su costado y empezaba a respirar más lento.

−Estoy lo mejor que se puede estar, en estas situaciones− Ríe, pero para por el dolor.

−Le llamare una ambulancia− Se apresura a llamar a la ambulancia, y le dicen que ira lo más rápido posible, mientras tanto, que evite que la herida se duerma. También llamo a la policía para que enjuiciaran al asaltante.

−Dime algo… ¿Es malo que vea doble?−

−si, ¿Qué más siente?−

−Sueño… mucho sueño y cansancio.−

−Intente no dormirse− exclama Kyoshi preocupada.

─no te prometo nada, pero lo intentare.− empieza a cerrar los ojos – pero tengo tanto sueño… ─se queja.

─por favor trate de mantenerse despierta, la ambulancia viene en camino.

─Patrañas, yo no necesito a un medico, me encuentro de maravilla.─ termina de decir para caer desmayada.

− ¡Señorita Beifong! Despierte por favor- ve que el asaltante esta por levantarse y se acerca fugazmente a el y coloca su pie en el cuello del asaltante− Si yo fuera tu no me movería de ahí, porque en caso de que no sobreviva juro que te voy a buscar y torturare lenta y dolorosamente hasta que me ruegues que te mate maldito desgraciado –empieza a poner mas peso en el pie que tiene capturado el pie del asaltante.

La ambulancia llego rápidamente, llevándose a Kuvira inmediatamente a urgencias, mientras que la jefa de policía acudió con la policía para llevarse al asaltante a la cárcel mientras se decidía su sentencia. Que sería bastante larga, pues Kuvira era la sobrina de Lin Beifong, la jefa de policía.

* * *

><p>Algunas horas mas tarde, se encontraba Kyoshi en la sala de espera preocupada por el estado de Kuvira. Y no sería la única pues Suyin llego, el doble, si no el triple de preocupada por Kuvira.<p>

− ¿Qué le paso?− Pregunto Suyin al borde de la histeria.

Kyoshi se sentía demasiado culpable para contestar y el nudo en su garganta le dificultaba más la labor.

−Ella…− Fue lo que logro salir de su garganta – Yo… − El nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella, pues no es fácil decirle a una madre que es probable que su hija muera por salvar a casi una desconocida.

−Habla− Suyin se controlo nuevamente y su voz volvió a ser igual de apacible. –No me encuentro molesta, solo quiero saber que pasó y para que prepararme.− Eso último le sonó casi frio a la chica, pero era bastante cierto.

−Me estaban asaltando y Kuvira… se abalanzo sobre el asaltante para detenerlo, estaba forcejeando con el y resulto herida…

−Creo que será mejor llamar a mi hermana y…

−Yo llame a la policía y su hermana llego personalmente para atrapar al asaltante –le interrumpió− el hombre esta en prisión esperando su sentencia.

−Te sientes culpable ¿Cierto? – dijo mientras se sentaba, Kyoshi solo asintió. –No te sientas así, Kuvira es bastante impulsiva. No te culpo, yo se que mi hija se preocupa demasiado por los demás pero poco por ella misma.

El doctor entro en ese momento.

−Familiares de la señorita Beifong−

−Yo, Soy su madre− Exclamo Suyin

−Necesito que me acompañe por favor− le indica el doctor que entre a la sala de cirugías.

* * *

><p>− ¿Cómo se encuentra ella doctor?−<p>

−Se encuentra en un estado de salud delicado, logramos detener la hemorragia a tiempo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?−

−La doctora Kya vendrá de inmediato, ella es la especialista designada− se va.

−Estoy aquí− Llega Kya –Suyin es bueno verte, pero me gustaría que fuera en otras circunstancias.

−Sin rodeos, dime que le paso y si estará bien.− Contesta directamente.

−A decir verdad fue una herida profunda, en el costado izquierdo, comienza al final de las costillas y termina a medio muslo− mira a Kuvira sedada – Es Afortunada… si tuviera media pulgada mas de profundidad hubiera tocado órganos internos, causando daños irreparables y su muerte.

−Suelta lo demás Kya, No estoy de humor para que tardes en decirme todo.− Finaliza seriamente Suyin, mientras mira a Kuvira pálida y conectada a varios aparatos.

−Está en coma…

− ¡Como que está en coma Kya!− exclama alterada.

−Cayó en un coma por la fatal de sangre, te he dicho que es bastante afortunada, porque no paso ni un minuto sin oxigeno, de haber sido así, hubiera tenido una muerte cerebral.

− ¿Pueden hacerla salir del coma?− Suyin estaba bastante alterada, pero deseaba conocer el estado de su única hija.

−Creemos que una transfusión de sangre podría funcionar, Kuvira es O positivo−

−Debo conseguir alguien que sea de ese tipo de sangre− Se muestra desanimada.

−No te preocupes Suyin… se que se recuperara, y estará bailado antes de lo que crees.− la abraza para darle consuelo.

−Gracias Kya− se limita a decir y sale.

* * *

><p>− ¿Cómo está?− se apresura a preguntar Kyoshi.<p>

−A salvo, pero en coma… necesita una transfusión de sangre.− se deja caer en una silla afligida.

− ¿Qué tipo de sangre es Kuvira?−

−O positivo.−

−Yo soy O positivo− se acerca a Suyin− Yo le daré a Kuvira la sangre que necesita.

Suyin parecía estar en un transe, eran demasiadas emociones por un día, pero ahora sabía que no se equivocaba, Kuvira sentía algo especial por esa chica, pero dejaría que, ellas dos se confesarán solas.

─No puedo pedirte que hagas eso− se limito a decir Suyin.

─no me esta pidiendo nada. ─Mira a Suyin –Yo soy voluntaria para donarle sangre.

La determinación en los ojos de Kyoshi era visible. Suyin no tuvo mas opción que irse a casa, pues la chica le pedía que fuera, descansara, le contará todo a su esposo y que volviera mas tarde. Ella prometía no separarse de Kuvira.

Habían pasado dos días mientras Kyoshi se hacía los estudios para saber si era apta para donar sangre, mientras tanto Kyoshi sentía que la culpa se la comía viva.

Varios de los estudiantes de Kuvira asistían casi diario para visitar a su maestra. Era obvio que, era apreciada por muchas personas.

Habían transcurrido cinco días, cuando le avisaron a Kyoshi que si podía donar sangre. Ella acudió inmediatamente a la habitación de cuidados intensivos donde se encontraba Kuvira.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando la vio allí, inmóvil en una camilla, conectada a múltiples aparatos, entre esos un respirador artificial.

Kuvira estaba pálida, mucho más delgada y su rostro estaba demacrado. Kya la doctora estaba monitoreando a Kuvira y cuidando que Kyoshi no sufriera efectos secundarios después de terminar la donación.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, después de que Kyoshi dono sangre, Kuvira continúo cuatro días más en coma. Los doctores habían perdido las esperanzas de que despertara. Todo indicaba que viviría, pero en estado vegetativo.

Era día veintiuno, Kuvira estaba comenzando a reaccionar, había tratado de mover sus dedos. Además, ahora podía respirar sin el respirador. Todo estaba mejorando…

Kyoshi no quería separarse de Kuvira en cuanto la pasaron a un cuarto común, se quedaba todas las noches junto a ella en vela y la gran mayoría del día.

−Kuvira… debes despertar… −Toma la mano de Kuvira –No sabes como te extraño…. Regresa con nosotros Kuvira… −Las lagrimas comenzaban a surcar la blanca piel de Kyoshi, como cada noche que se quedaba.−

−K-Kyoshi… no sabes… como… me alegra… que me llames… por mi nombre… −comienza a reír débilmente.

−Kuvira!− Kyoshi volteo inmediatamente a ver a Kuvira, a la cuál estrecho en un cariñoso abrazo−.

−cuidado… aun me duele todo− abraza a Kyoshi y abre los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz.−

−No sabes como te extrañaba… −para en seco cuando escucha lo que dice− bueno…. Como te extrañábamos todos− tartamudea.

− ¿extrañar? ¿Por qué?− pregunta confundida.

−Estuviste en coma… − ve tristemente a Kuvira. –hoy es día veintiuno de Diciembre… ¿recuerdas cuando me salvaste del asaltante?, después de ahí te trajeron al hospital herida… no sabíamos si despertarías para vivir tu vida normal, los doctores decían que estarías en estado vegetativo el resto de tus días.

Kuvira se encontraba paralizada, ella pensó que solamente duro un día o dos sin despertar.

Pero más importante ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo Kyoshi velando por ella?

−Realmente… paso tanto tiempo− dijo más al aire que para Kyoshi.

− Si…− se lamenta Kyoshi− y todo por mi culpa.

−Yo arriesgaría mi vida por ti más veces… − dice Kuvira inconscientemente.

−eh? –Kyoshi no creía lo que escucho decir a Kuvira, no sabía si era realmente por el aletargo, las medicinas o si lo estaba diciendo abiertamente con algún sentimiento de amor oculto.

−Olvídalo… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste aquí?− dice mientras con sus manos toca las ojeras de la cara de Kyoshi.

−Todos los días, no me separe de tu lado, excepto cuando Suyin me mandaba a casa a dormir o a arreglarme un poco.−

−No se como agradecértelo− se sentía agradecida con Kyoshi, no pensó que ella hiciera eso.− Eres muy amable por haberte quedado a cuidar y velar por mi.

−Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti− se forma un nudo en su garganta− Por mi culpa estuviste al borde de la muerte.

−Deja de decir eso… yo lo hice porque así lo quise.− se sincero Kuvira – O porque quizás siento algo por ti.

−Yo… le avisare a tu madre.− Kyoshi decidió ignorar o que Kuvira había dicho, pues era posible que aun se viera afectada por los medicamentos que corrían por la vía intravenosa.

Suyin llego a pocos minutos después de la llamada de Kyoshi.

− ¡Kuvira! Hija mía− se acerca y abraza Kuvira con fuerza, como con miedo de perderla.− Es muy bueno verte consciente otra vez.

−Bueno, yo las dejo para que puedan hablar.− Se retira.

−Madre… yo…− trata de explicarse.

− ¡Como pudiste se tan irresponsable!− la mira severamente – Te pudieron haber matado…

−Pero no lo hicieron.− trata de calmar a Suyin

−Nada va a recompensar el hecho de que casi te pierdo… a ti Kuvira, mi única hija.− la ve con ojos llorosos – ¡Dime que hubiera hecho yo! , ¡Que hubiera hecho tu padre!

−yo… no lo se.− baja la cabeza arrepentida –perdóname por haberte preocupado madre.

−Nada de perdóname, esta vez te has pasado Kuvira.

−Eso lo se madre.

−Suspira calmándose y se limpia las lagrimas− Lo has hecho por amor, ¿cierto?

−Claro que no.

−No puedes mentirle a tu madre Kuvira, yo se que esa chica te atrae. Por eso arriesgaste tu vida así.

−eh… no, yo solo… no iba a permitir que la asaltaran… eso es todo.− finaliza.

−Kuvira, no trates de mentirle a tu madre, yo lo se todo.− se sienta en la silla que esta al lado de Kuvira− Solo prométeme que no te arriesgaras tanto. –Toma la mano de Kuvira− porque yo no sabría que hacer si te perdiera Kuvira, eres mi hija y te amo.

−Esta bien… tendré mas cuidado…− Sonríe.

−Bien…− abraza a Kuvira.

− ¡Señorita Kuvira!, que alegría ver que de despertó.− Exclama con alegría Sokka.

−Yo pensé que era una mala broma− expresa Korra –Pero me alegra ver que no era así.

Dieron de alta a Kuvira un día antes de Noche Buena, con la condición de que descansara y no hiciera movimientos bruscos. Y que volviera a primeros de Enero para quitarle las puntadas.

* * *

><p>Pasaron algunas semanas y Kuvira volvió a la academia a dar sus clases habituales, aunque ahora tenía un sentimiento más fuerte por cierta alumna.<p>

Kyoshi y Kuvira llevaban algunas semanas acompañándose mutuamente de regreso a casa, para evitar incidentes como el pasado.

Los meses pasaron volando, ya era primavera y se encontraban a mediados de Abril, Kyoshi había decidido invitar a Pasear a Kuvira el sábado por la tarde, aunque la charla estaba algo incomoda.

−Kuvira…

− ¿Qué pasa Kyoshi?− ve a Kyoshi.

− ¿Qué edad tienes?− pregunta curiosa.

−Veinticinco… −Responde algo extrañada− Es curioso que lo preguntes… pero dime ¿Qué edad tienes tu Kyoshi?−

−Veintiuno− Contesta apenada.

−Te llevo cuatro años de diferencia. – Le revuelve el cabello a Kyoshi− eres una pequeña –Sonríe.

−Y tú eres una anciana− Exclama Kyoshi y ríe.

− ¿Tu crees?− Sonríe mordazmente –Pues esta anciana te enseñara a respetar a tus mayores.

−Uy que miedo− Dice sarcástica− La anciana me golpeara con su bastón.

−Aprenderás a respetar –Le hace caballito a Kyoshi.

−Siente que Kuvira la levanta y empieza correr con ella en la espalda− ¡Ahhhh! ¡No! ¡Kuvira Bájame! ¡Sabes que no me gusta esto! ¡Kuvira!

–Eres muy cobarde− la deja caer sobre el césped de un parque. –Aún no termino –Comienza jugar luchitas con Kyoshi, hasta que se sube encima de Kyoshi− ¡Ríndete!− Ríe malvadamente mientras le hace cosquillas a Kyoshi.

−Riendo y tratando de quitarse a Kuvira de encima− ¡No! ¡Kuvira! –Se mueve− ¡Por favor! ¡Kuvira!−

− ¿Aún crees que soy una anciana? –Deja de hacerle cosquillas a Kyoshi y sonríe altiva.

−Si y mucho− La ve divertida.

−Kyoshi… − Sonríe mientras acerca mas su rostro al de Kyoshi –Te ves tan jodidamente linda así.

− ¿Eh? Kuvira…− la ve confundida y sonrojada.

−Kyoshi… te amo− Besa los labios de Kyoshi, saboreando el beso, hasta que la falta de aire la obliga a separarse de Kyoshi.

−Kuvira…− la ve sonrojada.

−Yo… perdóname Kyoshi… Yo… me deje llevar y…− tartamudea.

−Yo también te amo− le roba un beso fugaz a Kuvira.

−Kyoshi… −Sorprendida por el beso− ¿Realmente me amas?

−Me enamoraste desde el primer día en que te vi− mira directamente a esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto le encantaban.

−Te amo Kyoshi…− Sonríe.− ¿quieres ser mi novia?

−Claro que si− Besa nuevamente a Kuvira.

En el beso plasmaron sus ganas de quererse, amarse, respetarse y protegerse mutuamente.

Era un beso de amor, deseo y cariño. Un beso con el que habían roto el silencio que ambas mantuvieron en pie hasta hoy.

En esa tarde de abril, Kyoshi y Kuvira habían revelado sus sentimientos de amor una a la otra, comenzando así una nueva relación amorosa entre ellas.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los demás meses hasta llegar a mayo. Todos en la academia estaban preparándose para Julio, el mes en el que se organizaba la demostración de talentos.<p>

Las clases seguían su ritmo, solo que estos tres meses estarían bastante ocupadas. Kyoshi había mejorado bastante en el tango, sosteniendo así lo primeros bailes completos y sin errores con Kuvira.

A mediados de mayo comenzaron las dificultades. Kyoshi y Kuvira habían ido a una boutique especializada en vestuarios de baile, Kuvira llevaba eligiendo el vestido para Kyoshi desde hace meses atrás.

Era un vestido largo, de tirantes, escote pronunciado y abertura hasta medio muslo del lado derecho, en color rojo carmín.

−Es simplemente hermoso –expreso Kyoshi al ver su reflejo en el espejo.

−Estás preciosa –la besa en la mejilla.

−Me encanta… es bellísimo. –

−Déjame pagarlo y luego nos iremos –le sonríe.

−No puedo dejar que lo hagas –exclamo preocupada.

−No te preocupes amor, no es molestia para mi… al contrario, me alegra que será para ti y que te veras hermosa con el… además combina con el collar que te regale− sonríe amablemente.

−Kuvira Beifong, no te dejare pagarlo… yo quiero hacerlo−

−Pero…

− ¡Nada!- le interrumpió.

−esta bien –se resigna.

−Señorita… ¿cuánto cuesta?- se acerca a la trabajadora.

−$10 000 –Contesto amablemente a su pregunta.

− ¡¿Qué?!- casi se va de espaldas− ¿cuesta tanto?

−Lo siento pero si−

−Kyoshi… es un modelo único del diseñador de modas Tanho. –Explica Kuvira.

−De igual manera lo pagare yo –exclama.

−Como tú ordenes –Kuvira le saludo de manera militar.

A partir de ese día Kyoshi comenzó a llegar tarde a las lecciones privadas.

Kyoshi estaba más cansada e incluso llego a cancelarle varias citas a Kuvira en el transcurso de Mayo a Junio. A mediados del mes, Kuvira ya molesta por el comportamiento que Kyoshi tenía decidió ir a su casa el sábado por la tarde para hablar con ella.

−Kyoshi, ábreme –Exigió molesta después de pasar quince minutos llamando a la puerta− ábreme o yo abriré esta puerta.

La puerta se abrió descubriendo a una llorosa Kyoshi, la cual paro por completo la furia de Kuvira.

− ¿estás llorando? −Pregunto Kuvira sorprendida y apenada al mismo tiempo por venir molesta sin saber si le pasaba algo a Kyoshi.

−N-No –Contesto con voz débil y tratando de ocultar sus sollozos inútilmente.

−Claro que si –Confirmo− ¿Qué pasa? −le pregunto.

− ¿te parece si pasas y después te cuento todo? −

−si. –

Una vez adentro ambas tomaron asiento en la sala de la casa. El silencio reinaba en la habitación, nadie se atrevía a romperlo, hasta que Kyoshi decidió hablar.

−y-yo… −Se detuvo en seco.

−dime ¿Qué pasa Kyoshi?... cuéntame por favor. –

− ¿recuerdas mi trabajo en la cafetería? –Kuvira asiente –Pues… tome un turno extra –hace una pausa –también encontré un nuevo trabajo con turno nocturno en un bar.

− ¿Por qué?- pregunta confundida.

−Quería juntar el dinero para el vestido, pero con la escuela, el otro trabajo y tus clases, se me dificultaba. No dormía por la noche y en el día no podía.

− ¿Por eso llorabas? –si estaba confundida antes, ahora más.

−No… −las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro nuevamente –Ya junte el dinero… pero… cuando fui a comprar el vestido –rompe a llorar –otra persona ya se lo había llevado –abraza a Kuvira.

−Kyoshi… no se que decir… −corresponde el abrazo –me siento culpable.

− ¿Por qué? – le interrogo.

−yo… compre el vestido−

Por un momento Kyoshi se separo de Kuvira y se quedo sin decir nada mientras asimilaba lo que le dijo. Pero su molestia no tardo en aparecer.

− ¡Idiota! –le da una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas − ¡¿Tienes la menor idea de cuanto trabaje para ganar el dinero?! ¡Idiota! –Le da otra cachetada –pero… fue un muy lindo detalle de tu parte amor –le da un beso en la mejilla.

−Primero que nada, eso dolió, segundo, me dolió más−toma su mejilla adolorida− y tercero, te amo. –le da un beso.

* * *

><p>Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, las semanas restantes para el día de la presentación se acortaban cada vez más, mientras que los rumores y comentarios de Kuvira Beifong y su alumna de las lecciones privadas crecían.<p>

El día de las presentaciones se llego rápidamente. Kuvira participo en 8 de las presentaciones por ser la maestra obviamente.

Ahora vestía un hermoso traje de color negro con una camisa en color verde intenso y todo su cabello recogido en un chongo.

Kyoshi vestía el vestido rojo carmín, con la gargantilla que Kuvira le regalo, un maquillaje ligero y el cabello suelto.

Ambas estaban nerviosas de lo que pudiera pasar en el escenario, allí estaban, abrazándose, dándose el apoyo moral que necesitaban para salir y dar lo mejor de si mismas. Era el momento de demostrar ante los demás que no perdían el tiempo. Pero no era solo eso, pues era una prueba de auto-superación para Kyoshi y estaba en juego la reputación profesional de Kuvira.

−Y ahora… por primera vez pasaran solo la maestra Kuvira Beifong… y la primera alumna que ha recibido lecciones privadas de parte de esta gran maestra de baile y danza. Con ustedes Kyoshi y Kuvira. –Exclama la directora de la institución, Suyin Beifong –Nos traen el tango… _Por una cabeza_.

Era la señal, debían salir a bailar…

Sus nervios crecieron, mientras que la adrenalina comenzaba a hacer su aparición, el calor se sentía y sus corazones se aceleraban.

La canción comenzó… Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Comenzaron con pasos suaves y elegantes, hasta el cambio de ritmo con el que su baile se hizo atrevido y sensual. Los pasos se ejecutaban con perfección, los movimientos explotaban las emociones de ambas al máximo, era una mezcla de pasos tranquilos y armoniosos y después atrevidos.

Se podría decir que su baile era perfecto e hipnotizante a pesar de lo mordaz que llegaba a ser. Era imposible no fijar la atención a esas dos, eran tan perfectas, pareciese que la música las seguía a ellas en ves de ser al revés, pues sabían exactamente que hacer y cuando.

La música termino y no era necesario alentar al público a aplaudir pues estallaron en aplausos y alabaciones, les había encantado.

Kyoshi y Kuvira terminaron en una posición de beso muy comprometedora como la primera vez que bailaron, pero ahora todo era diferente pues eran una pareja, una perfecta, con un baile que junto a ambas, porque siempre recordarían desde ese día que la causa de su bella relación siempre serian las Lecciones de Danza.


End file.
